Prue and Cole Possibilities' Of Fate
by ShowWritter
Summary: Prue is realizing she to is in love with Cole. What will happen when Phoebe decides she is officially done with him. What if Cole feels the same way about Prue? These are all, Possibilities' Of Fate!
1. Authors' Notes

_Author Notes: _

_1. I know Cole and Prue were never together in Charmed!_

_2. This story is for a review I got, Prue Cole Fan..._

_* I'm doing this story to provide for fans' needs'! *_

_3. I do not own any of the Characters' found in this story!_

_* Except for Voldra, And Extra characters' just used for minutes'! *_


	2. 1 Feeling Unsure

Prudence Halliwell awoke in the middle of the night. Tossing and turning after her run in with finding Cole was still alive. Finally it was morning. The daylight was more so the reason she had awoken now, though. She sat up in her bed, holding her head against her palm. She was so confused. She had never felt so strongly for a being, and she knew she could never do that to Phoebe. Prue fell back against her bed. Her head lay against her pillow, her eyes' closed shut. She slowly fluttered them open, as if in slow motion. She turned to look at her alarm clock. It read 7:00 A.M. She would wake up in 15 minutes'. She rolled over, and shut off the alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes' and threw her legs' over the side of the bed. She stood and traced into the bathroom.

After a refreshing shower, Prue headed downstairs'. The coffee scent had already filled the room. She entered to see Piper pouring coffee into a cup."Morning..." Piper smiled at Prue, handing her a cup.

"Yeah, I know..." Prue said with a confused, hurt look. Her head was killing her. She didn't know what to think anymore. She took a seat at the kitchen table, and picked up the paper.

"You're up earlier then usual... bad night?" Piper asked trying to make small talk, and figure out what was up with Prue. Ever since Phoebe and Cole had gotten together, Prue acted strange. She was angry if the two ever touched, or kissed in any way. She took a seat across from Prue after pouring herself a cup of coffee. She stared at her eldest sister.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well..." Prue scratched her right eyebrow, something Prue had collected when she was confused. She also picks her cuticles' when nervous, and sometimes dazes off if angry. Piper seen this sign and looked at Prue, sympathy building up.

"Sweetie, what's on your mind?" Piper asked looking at Prue. She put her head in her left hand, and traced the spoon in her cup, round in circles'. Prue looked out the kitchen door, both of them, and then turned back to Piper.

"It's hard to explain, I'm not entirely sure about it myself..." Prue faded off, her head continued to hurt,"Do we have any Asprin?" She asked looking at her middle sister. Piper gave a little frown. She hated seeing her sisters' troubled. She always wanted to make everything okay.

"Probably upstairs' in the medicine cabinet..." Piper said looking down at her coffee cup.

"Thanks," Prue stood and begin to walk upstairs'. She walked into the bathroom, seeing it empty. She opened the medicine cabinet. She looked through the medicine and drugs', trying to find the right drug she needed. "Yes, Asprin!" Prue took it from its place in the compartment. She closed the door, not noticing the familiar face in the mirror. She was messing with the bottle cap. Prue finally got it opened. She looked into the mirror, and seen Cole standing behind her. She couldn't believe this.

Prue instantly begin to freak, her sudden frighten threw pills' all over the sink. She began to pick them up, when she finished she looked back into the mirror. Cole was gone, and Prue begin to think it was all in her head. Footsteps' sounded and Prue turned to the door," Cole?" She whispered, but Phoebe entered.

"Oh, hey Prue, sorry didn't know you were in here...having trouble with the kid safety seal?" Phoebe asked seeing a few asprin Prue hadn't yet picked up. Prue shook her head and picked them up, she took two and popped them into her mouth.

"No, my heads' just getting the better of me..." Prue put the Asprin back into the cabinet. She traced out of the bathroom. She rubbed her eyebrow again, this time both of them. Seeing Cole like that frightened her, was she really doing what she thought she was doing. Was she really feeling that way? Prue shook her head and headed back downstairs'.


	3. 2 Zoyier Attack

Prue had been at work for a whole 9 hours' and was ready to call it quits. She locked up her office, and left the building. When she arrived home, it was disaster zone. The manor was a mess, furniture split, clothes everywhere, burnt places' on the carpet, and even some windows' were broken. Prue set her things' down on the coffee table, that broke as she did so.

"Piper, Pheebs'?" Prue said as she left the living room. She hadn't even removed her leather jacket, instead she left it on in case she needed and extra layer of armor. She carefully opened the kitchen door. The soft push was nothing to the door. She had to shove to make it open. She got in the kitchen and seen the table was the thing against the door. She looked around. Chairs' broken, glass shattered, doors' off hinges', and food everywhere. Prue was so confused, what had happened?

Prue checked the rest of the house and found not a clue of anyone, but she did happen to hear a familiar voice,"Prue, check the basement..." The voice said. She shook off his sound, but decided to check downstairs' anyways. She calmly walked, her footsteps being the only sound heard. Her heels' clicked onto the floor as she reached the cold, hard cement. She scanned the place, but seen nothing.

"Hello?" Prue called out. She wasn't very loud, but she was a littl frightened as to who could be down was no crack in the floor, so it wasn't the Woogey. Prue calmly moved forward, being careful with each step.

"Prue...prue..." a voice called out. Prue turned to her right and seen a tall man, slender, well built, and dark brownish black hair. She stared at him. He walked forward casually.

"What have you done with my sisters'?" Prue asked demandingly. The man looked up, and there he revealed himself. He stepped into a patch of light and you could visually see Cole Turner standing there. Prue gasped as he spoke.

"It was a demon, he followed them through the whole house, a group of them destroyed everything, but Phoebe and Piper escaped..." Cole said. Prue stared at him in surprise. Something inside her tingled though, something that she had to fight. Tears' welled in her eyes' from the thought of hurting Phoebe. She looked at him.

"What demon?" Prue spoke in question.

"Zoyier, he's a upper level demon and hard to catch...Prue we need to talk..." Cole's voice faded into a whisper. Prue shook her head.

"Not now, but we can later!" Cole walked up and stared into Prue's eyes'. Cole bent his head to her ear.

"I know how you're feeling, and it is mutual!" Cole said. His words' left hot breathing in her ear. The most from his mouth left her body tingling. She pulled away, and tried to fight it once again.

"Can I please just save my sister first?" Prue said with anger building up. Cole nodded and disappeared. What was she doing? What was Cole doing? Did he really know what he was saying? "I can't do this to Phoebe, no matter how much me and Cole love each other!" Prue said turning and stomping up the stairs'.


End file.
